<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuclear Device by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103178">Nuclear Device</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, why a nuclear bomb?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuclear Device</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "atomic power"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, why a nuclear bomb?” asked John.</p>
<p>Rodney frowned at him.  “What?”</p>
<p>“When you were a kid, the science fair.  Why a bomb?”</p>
<p>“Overcompensation, probably.  Not like <i>that</i>,” he added, when John snorted.  “I mean, I know Jeannie’s shown you pictures of me at that age.  I was short, slightly overweight and named ‘Meredith’.  I had a few issues.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bet,” said John.</p>
<p>“And honestly?” Rodney continued.  “I didn’t really think of it as a bomb.  For one, I had no way of getting my hands on any kind of nuclear material, so I knew it was going to be nonfunctional.  And since I knew it wasn’t going to blow up, I just thought of it as a machine, not a weapon.  Because despite how easy it might be for you to push a button and try to blow yourself up—”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” John protested, but Rodney ignored him.</p>
<p>“—a nuclear bomb is actually a very complex device, and I wanted to prove that I was smart enough to build one.  I may not have fully considered the ramifications of that on a… governmental level.”</p>
<p>John snorted again.  “You got that right.  How long did the CIA hold you again?”</p>
<p>“You have read my entire, un-redacted file, Sheppard, you know exactly how long.  And you should be grateful – that was when I realized that working for the US government would be the most lucrative.  If I hadn’t, you might be here with Radek.”</p>
<p>“I like Radek just fine,” said John, with a smile.  “But I don’t think I’d be <i>here</i> with him.”</p>
<p>This time, Rodney snorted and crossed their bedroom to kiss him, briefly.  “You’d better not,” he growled.</p>
<p>John’s smile turned into a grin.  “Never.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>